It started with a date
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Alice agreed to go on another date with Reginald is she really falling for him? I do not own Alice in Wonderland, this story is based on bri-chan's WCMI.
1. Chapter 1

"_**It started with a Date"**_

Alice's POV

I was putting books on a shelf then I heard some one behind me.

"Cricket!" yelled a voice.

I turned around and saw Reginald with his goofy smile.

"Hello Reginald" I sighed and he scooted closer to me.

"So cricket how about dinner at my place?" he asked with a huge grin.

"I can't I er…..have some things to do…and I must clean….."I rambled. 

"Oh come on cricket you can do that later….please?" he begged.

I looked into his big green eyes and sighed.

"Ugh fine I'll be ready at 6"

His lips turned into a smile and he ran off. Belle smirked at me from across the room.

"What?" I wondered rather annoyed.

"Your existed I can see it in your face!" she laughed.

"No! I'm only going on this date because I have to!" I protested.

Belle started at me and rolled her eyes.

"Uh huh …. Then why did you go on the other dates with him?" she asked

"Well the first one he black mailed me and the second one….because… I uh fine maybe I did want to go on the second one… but I simply said yes to this one because I knew he wouldn't take no for an answer" I said.

"Uh huh…. what ever you say Alice" she snickered.

After work I walked home thinking about what to wear on my 'date' _why am I putting so much effort on what to wear….. It's not like I'm trying to impress him…._ I thought, once I got home I looked threw my wardrobe then a dress caught my eye.

"Oh this is rather perfect" I said putting the dress on my bed.

Reginald's POV

I was running around my kitchen franticly tossing tea cups in the air I wanted everything to be perfect tonight.

"I can't believe she said yes! I'm so happy cricket is finally seeing things my way!" I cheered.

"Yes, yes that's all very well but don't hurt the poor girl….she happened to be my friend" said Ears.

I gave him a pained look.

"Why … would I ever want to harm a lovely woman like that? I would never ever harm my beautiful little crumpet like that" I frowned

Ears put his furry paw on my arm.

"You love her don't you?" he wondered

I nodded and blushed then I looked at the clock.

"It's almost 6 you should leave she'll be arriving soon" I said as I straightened my bow tie.

"Alright I'll see you for tea tomorrow then...oh and Reg good luck" he smiled hopping out the door.

I smiled and sat in my big comfy chair and waited eagerly for her to come. As I started to doze off I heard a knock on the door, I jumped up and ran to the door.

"Why hello cricket you look….amazing…" I felt my cheek turn a deep red.

She was wearing the most beautiful dress it was white with blue little flowers all over it, a pale blue ribbon that went around her waist and the bottom was lined with light blue lace.

"Why thank you Mr. Theophilus…" she said stepping inside.

"Come on cricket don't be so formal you can call me Reginald" I said giving her my arm.

"Fine then…Reginald" she said taking my arm as I walked her into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

"_**It started with a date"**_

Alice's POV

I walked into his kitchen it was surprisingly ….normal and everything matched! He pulled out my chair and I sat down and there was a big plate in front of me with delicious looking food.

"You made this all yourself?" I asked rather surprised.

"Yep every bit" he smiled proudly.

As I ate I felt his gaze on me it made me blush…. I don't know why though, after we ate we sat on his sofa and drank tea then he turned to me and smiled.

"Thanks for coming cricket"

"Er yes….. Your welcome I actually had a good time you're an excellent cook" I blushed as he put his arm around me.

"Why thank you cricket" he smiled getting closer.

"puis-je vous embrasser?" he whispered pushing back a strand of my hair.

Then I realized he was speaking French I_ didn't know he spoke French…_ I thought.

"Er…oui?" I answered _honestly I don't really remember much of my French …but he's probably just asking if I want another cup of tea knowing him..._ I thought. He smirked and leaned into me then I realized he was trying to kiss me so I turned my head so he would get my cheek.

"Reginald you don't just try to kiss a lady without asking!" I scolded him.

"But cricket I did ask you…. Didn't you hear me? And you said yes!" he explained.

"I did not! And you didn't ask!" I yelled.

"Yes I did I asked you in French…" he smiled.

"That doesn't count because you asked me in another language" I said trying not to sound too cross.

"If I would have asked you in English would you have said yes?" he smiled.

"Uh oh look at the time its rather late I should be off!" I said getting up.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him roll his eyes and he walked me to the door.

"Would you like me to walk you home" he offered.

"Um no thank you I'll be fine walking myself" I smiled.

"Alright goodbye cricket I had a wonderful time with you" he smiled.

"yes I did too" I blushed _hmmm perhaps I should give him a quick goodbye kiss … he was rather disappointed when I didn't kiss him earlier and he was a gentlemen today….yes I shall give him a quick kiss! _I thought.

"Goodbye….Reginald" I whispered stretching up on my tippy toes so I could reach his height and kissed him quickly on the lips and ran off waving.

Reginald's POV

_She kissed me! I can't believe it! _I thought smiling to myself as I did the dishes _hmmm I should do something for her tomorrow but what? Flowers!_ I smiled to myself and ran out to the garden so I could pick some very beautiful flowers for her.


	3. Chapter 3

"_**It started with a date"**_

Alice's POV

Once I got home the phone rang.

"Hello?" I sighed

"Alice? Hello its Ears" he said cheerfully on the other line.

"Oh Ears hello what's up?" I wondered.

"How did your date go with Reggie?" he asked.

"It went very well actually …. I kissed him" I confessed.

"You kissed him? Did he black mail you?" he asked shocked.

"No I kissed him on my own free will" I explained.

"Really? Ok well just be careful" he said seriously.

"What do you mean by be careful?" I wondered confused.

"Well I shouldn't really be telling you this but I will because you are my friend and I really care about you… you see Reginald uses women a lot…." He said.

"What do you mean uses women?" I asked rather confused.

"Well before you came to Wonderland he was courting with a girl named…well I shouldn't really tell you her name but she looked a lot like you she loved him dearly but he got board of her and pushed her aside he really hurt her and I'm afraid that could happen to you" he said sadly.

"Oh that poor girl…. Dose she still live in Wonderland?" I asked.

"No she ran away long ago….. I must go but please do be careful I'm not telling you to stay away from him but just keep your guard up….just know I do really think he loves you." He said hanging up.

_Dose he love me?... but what Ears said about uses women that doesn't really sound like him at all… am I really falling for him?_ I thought as I crawled into bed he was all I could think about as I fell asleep. The next morning I got dressed and walked to Reginald's house as I got there I saw some one in the window I saw Reginald but then I saw a blonde woman who looked a lot like me _its her that girl Ears talked about! Why do I feel so jealous all of a sudden…?_ I thought. She threw her arms around Reginald and showered him with kisses but he didn't hug her in return he just stood there shocked. I sat on the ground and tried to hold back my tears then all of a sudden she ran out crying then Ears came into my view.

"Alice! That was her! What happened why are you crying are you ok?" he asked franticly.

"Yes, yes I'm fine …. Just jealous I guess…" I whispered.

"Oh Alice!" he said putting his furry paw on my shoulder "you can win him over I know it" he smiled.

"Win him over…?" I echoed.

"Yes just make sure he sees only you" Ears said hopping away.

I nodded and stood up, and walked into his house.

"What was that about?" I asked he looked at me with big eyes.

"Uh it was no one…." He lied and I stepped closer to him.

"Well it sure didn't look like no one…" I said _here it goes…_ I thought. Then I kissed him _my very first kiss with a man nick named the Mad Hatter... yes but he's an amazing Mad Hatter whom I love very much….. _ I thought as I pulled away.

"Ma- I mean Alice…." he whispered.

_He almost messed up my name with hers probably ….. I knew it … it was no use I can't win him over…. _tears started to roll down my face.

"Alice cricket are you alright?" he asked concerned stroking my arm.

"Its nothing I have to go!" I said running out but I didn't make it far I fell to my knees outside crying. Reginald fallowed me.

"Cricket…." He whispered scooping me up into his arms.

It was a very silent walk home, once we got there he sat my down on my porch and I unlocked the door nervously.

"Hey cricket? What's wrong?" he asked with a very concerned look on his face.

"N-nothing is wrong…" I sniffed.

"Alice please just tell me" he said staring me in the eyes.

"Fine well I love you so much…..and I saw you with her and I know who she is and I made me jealous so I tried to win you over and after I kissed you , you almost called me by her name witch made me cry…" I blurted out.

"You love me? That's wonderful because I love you to and Alice you already won me over a very, very long time ago" he smiled.

I hugged him then he turned to leave.

"Wait…..please don't go I don't want to be alone…" I said in a small voice "w-will you please stay with me?" I asked nervously.

He turned around and gave me one of his goofy smiles.

"Of Corse I will always stay with you" he said closing the door and pulling me into his chest.

I was blushing but I didn't care I was just glad he was with me; we sat on the sofa for a while.

"Alice….. I love you…" he whispered.

I smiled and fell asleep.

Reginald's POV

I told her I loved her but she fell asleep! Oh well I'll just have to tell her when she wakes up _hmmm perhaps I should take her to her room…_I thought lifting her up in my arms. I walked carefully upstairs till I got to her very cozy girly room and sat her on her bed. I covered her up and kissed her on the forehead then the phone rang. I ran over to it to get it fast so it wouldn't wake her.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Reggie? Is that you?" yelled Ears.

"Oh hi Ears what's up?" I asked.

"Why are you at Alice's house and what happened why was she crying?" he yelled.

"Calm down she asked me to stay and…. She told me she loved me…and she was crying because she was jealous but I cleared it all up" I reassured him.

"She loves you? Well that's great I'm happy for you two…. Just treat her good Reg bye" he said hanging up.

I smiled to myself and hung up the phone as well. I took off my bright orange jacket and covered Alice with it so she wouldn't get too cold and I took off my hat and laid it on the floor and laid next to her soon I fell asleep too.

Alice's POV

I rolled on my side and opened my eyes and saw Reginald next to me and I blushed then looked in my hands and saw I was clutching his jacket. A few months after we have been courting he proposed to me. We were having tea at his house then he looked at me kind of nervously.

"Um cricket I want to ask you something…" he said grabbing my hand as he got on one knee. My eyes widened when I realized what he was doing.

"Alice Pleasance Liddell…will you marry me…. And become Alice Pleasance Theophilus?" he asked nervously holding out a beautiful diamond ring.

"Yes….YES!" I said happily kissing his big nose.

His grin widened and he slipped the ring on my finger. Then shortly after that we were married every one in Wonderland came it was a very magical evening we danced our first dance to the song Dela by Johnny Clegg. As we walked to the carriage that read just married on the back Ears walked up to us.

"Reggie I'm so happy for you two take good care of her" he smiled

"You know I will Ears" he said looking at me with love in his eyes.

We got into the carriage and he kissed me.

"I love you Mrs. Theophilus" he whispered.

"And I love you my darling husband" I blushed kissing his nose.

"Forever" he whispered to me.


End file.
